


Battle Against a Hero

by Skyeec2



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilan has to deal with a familiar face in a most unfamiliar circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Against a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am after the idea wouldn't leave my head and listening to the Battle Against a True Heroine covers I love. Also some minor Terra/Even shipping.

Keeping his gaze firm upon the _thing_ in front of him, he listened to the rapidly fading sounds of terrified footsteps from the defenceless child that he had managed to save.

Looking down at the small creature, he found it hard to believe that it had been the cause of everyone’s death. He stubbornly ignored the flare of grief at the thought of those who had already fallen.

The others had fallen prey due to their mercy in the face of something that bore too close a resemblance to one of their own. This thing, whatever it was, was not their young friend. It was merely a facsimile of the bright, hopeful youth.

Readying his lances, he leaped at the thing, slashing and stabbing into any opening available to him, determined to take down this thing before it had the chance to continue on and destroy everything they had worked for.

Dodging the creature’s increasingly sloppy strikes, he fought back the despairing thoughts threatening to overtake him. There would be time to grieve later, after the battle was done and the thing before him remained impaled upon his lances.

Knocking the crude blade from the thing’s hand, he finally drove the remainder of his razor, sharp blades through its soft, skin. Blood stained the ground, forming a large pool around the rapidly fading body.

Releasing a breath, he gazed at the fading blue eyes of the thing that had paraded around in their young charges skin. The wet gasp of the thing attempting to breath was interrupted by a soft voice he had never thought he’d hear again.

“Dilan, It’s… it’s ok, please…” more wet, gasps leave the child mouth as he attempts to finish, “It’s… nnot yyouyour ffault.” A bloody grin lit the young face, before going slack in death.

He approached cautiously, seeing that the body drew no breath, he reached out and smoothed bloodspattered blood spikes back into their proper place. A slight sheen of tears was present in his eyes as the adrenaline from the battle wore off.

He drags his hand over his eyes as he reflects on just who has been lost.

Even, who was cold but caring, sent away to the ruins to rest and unwind from the stress of his daily duties in the castle.

Aeleus, who was always willing to help others when they needed it, strong and silent and seemingly so unchallengeable in his abilities and power.

Lumaria, who was distant and cold, arrogant in himself and so prideful over the gardens he had worked so hard to create and perfect.

Myde, so bright, cheerful and caring. Willing to believe in everyone he ever came in contact with and unable to ever bring harm to another living being. Truly an innocent, caught up in something he was unable to truly comprehend.

And Roxas, struck down first of all of them, lost to the wrath of those filled with only hate, something he was too young to truly know about. His bright, youthful cheerfulness, cut down by hate, and his body used as a puppet to destroy those he had cared about.

He composed himself quickly, wrenching his lances from the corpse, he swung the small, limp body over his shoulder and set off for the castle to inform the others of what had actually happened. 

His arrival at the castle was as disastrous as he thought it would be, those still alive welcomed him back confusion and horror evident when they identified what it was that he was carrying with him.

Both Lea and Ienzo were silenced at the state of the body, Arlene though, demanded answers about what had exactly occurred. 

She wept when he told her of her closest friends’ death. Ienzo was close to it as he learned of Aeleus and Even’s own fate. Lea had paled considerably as he spoke, his eyes remaining glued to the bloody body he carried.

He could see the guilt in Braig’s form as he spoke briefly on Myde’s own unfortunate end. Rould stayed at the back, stupefied at what he had spoken.

He pushed past them gently, mindful of how fragile they all were. He made his way further into the castle, moving closer and closer to his most dreaded destination.

Reaching the door to the large office, where the last two he needed to talk were hopefully located. He knocked on the door and waited to be allowed into the room. Entering the room, he braced himself for what was about to occur.

As he spoke, he kept his gaze focused on the man on the other side of the desk. In his peripheral he observed Isa becoming more and more anxious as the younger sensed that he was avoiding speaking about.

When he finally spoke about Even’s death, Isa’s gaze focused on the tanned man sitting at the desk as a malicious aura began to leak from the usually calm man.

Watching the tanned male, he jumped slightly in surprise when he saw the usually kind blue eyes shift to a violent, malicious gold. An indescribable anguish pained his features at the news of his partners’ demise.

At that point, the true battle against those above began. For even if they were innocent of this crime, they would still be held accountable for forcing them here, in this place that they were unable to escape from.


End file.
